His Princess in All Stars
by WritinginCT
Summary: Gibbs and his sneakers, Tony just wants to know why those. A Gibbs & Kelly story


Title: His Princess in All Stars

Author: CJ aka WritinginCT

Fandom: NCIS

Pairing: A Gibbs/Kelly story

Rating: G –All ages

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters I'm just inspired by them. Hopefully they've had fun playing in my sandbox.

Comments: Gibbs and his sneakers, Tony just wants to know why those. A Gibbs/Kelly story

Feedback: Love it? Hate it? Want to offer me a book deal to write original fiction? Email me!

---------------

Tony and Gibbs were in the locker room changing into gym clothes so they could spar. Gibbs had a foot up on the bench tying his sneaker. Tony looked over and shook his head, "You know Boss, there have been some great innovations in athletic shoes since the Converse All Stars came out."

Gibbs didn't say anything but leveled a look at Tony who stammered, "I'm just saying, Boss. Why do you wear those anyway?"

Gibbs flashed back in his mind, back to a time when he had a five-year old daughter.

---------------

He had been home on leave and knowing that he needed some too Shannon had asked him to take Kelly shopping for sneakers. Father and daughter had piled into his pickup truck and headed for the store.

Hand in hand the big, tough Marine and his little princess made their way to the shoe department. His little princess that wore blue jeans and got dirtier than any boy in the neighborhood. His princess that played with the worms they used for fish bait. His princess that wasn't afraid of anything. His princess that decided when she was four that she was going to be a Marine like her daddy. His princess.

They went down the wrong aisle at first and ended up in the boys shoes. A pair of sneakers on the shelf caught his eye and he laughed. He pointed them out to Kelly and told her, "I used to wear those when I was your age."

They rounded the corner into the girl's shoes and Kelly frowned when he pointed out some pink sneakers. Princesses in his mind wore pink. She wanted no part of the pink. Or the purple. Or the one's with sparklies on them. Getting exasperated with his vocally opinionated princess he finally asked her, "Kelly, which ones _do_ you like?"

She took him by the hand and dragged him back to the boy's aisle and pulled down the white Converse All Stars, "These, Daddy. I want these."

"Kelly, those are boy's sneakers."

"So? You used to wear these."

He was getting a headache. He tried to decide if she was more like him or her mother at this moment in time. He also tried to figure out who he would rather have mad at him, Kelly or Shannon. Figuring that he could somehow, someway pacify Shannon later, most likely in a very pleasurable way, he would cave in and let Kelly get the All Stars.

After finding a pair in her size and trying them on, a very happy princess had her little white All Stars gripped to her chest as they went into the men's shoes. Her eyes grew large as she spied a pair of All Stars on the shelf, "Daddy, look!"

She pestered him until he finally gave in and tried them on. Her laughter rang out down the aisle, "You get the black ones, Daddy. I get the white ones."

She was so sincere in her pleasure at being able to get the same sneakers as her daddy, that he couldn't help but be sucked in and two pairs of All Stars went into the bag at the checkout.

Shannon wasn't particularly pleased when they got home but Kelly was so obviously smitten with the sneakers that she couldn't stay mad.

"Just like Daddy's." she had told her mother. And that settled that.

And later that day the she and her daddy put on their blue jeans and their All Stars and she reigned over a tea party for them with her stuffed animals in the backyard in the wooden castle he had built for her. She was, after all, his princess, even in All Stars.

---------------

Gibbs smiled at the memory and Tony gave him an odd look. He cocked his head to the side with a smirk, "Maybe I just _like_ them DiNozzo."

Later that night he pulled out a photo album looking for a particular picture. Finding it he ran a gentle finger over the moment Shannon had captured. He and Kelly were both dirty from digging worms for bait, and she was holding up one, and they were both laughing, as they stood there in their blue jeans and All Stars. His princess.

His eyes grew misty and he whispered to the empty room, "Because I like them, DiNozzo."

---------------

Fini – feedback appreciated!


End file.
